Question: $y=4x-9$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $(3,$
Solution: To find the $y$ -value that corresponds to ${x}={3}$, let's substitute this $x$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}y&=4{x}-9\\ y&=4\cdot{3}-9\\ y&=12-9\\ y&=3\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(3,3)$ is a solution of the equation.